How Dare You!
by ScaryDreams10
Summary: Amy feels bad for Shadow and decides to throw him a birthday party? But things get a little weird when she finds her in a special place she'd never thought she would be in. Where is she, and what happens? Read to find out! PS has just been revised.
1. Chapter 1

**How Dare You! **

**Chapter 1: You shouldn't (P.S. Only the main Sonic characters are in this, the rest are people. Enjoy!)**

"**Kathy, I think I'm gonna bake a cake for Shadow and take it to him," Amy said. Kathy replies. "Why would you do that? You know he doesn't really like…people." Her reply was: "I know, but the other day when I talked to him, he did this thing where his eyes turn red and you can feel all the pain he's felt in the past." "So what exactly is your point," I questioned. "It hurt really bad. Like he was really sad inside," she said. " Fine, but I don't think you should go," Kathy said. "I'll live," said Amy. "Are you sure about that," Kathy says sarcastically. "Oh ha ha,'' she says, but sounds kind of annoyed.**

**Amy now goes to Dr. Eggman's house to find out where Shadow lives and what he likes. She rings the doorbell and waits patiently by front of the door. "Hello Amy. What a surprise," he says with a slight yet suspicious- looking grin. "Hello, Dr. Eggman," she said back. "Do you know where Shadow lives?" "Here's a map. It should say where his house is at. By the way, why would you wonder about that kind of thing," he asked. "He seems sort of sad, so I decided I might bake him a cake, or something," she said back. Then a light bulb went off in her head. "Dr. Eggman, when's Shadow's birthday?" "I believe it is today. Ah yes, it is today," he said. "Why, are thinking of throwing him a birthday party," he asked. "That's exactly what I'm gonna do. Thanks for your help," she said on her way to the store. "Ah yes, come back any time."**

**Shadow is just getting out of the shower when Amy arrives. She knocks on the door then holds the cake up. Shadow opens the door and: "Happy Birthday Shadow!" Amy had a cheesy (in a good way) smile on her face.**

"**What are doing," Shadow asks, looking suspiciously at her. "I'm throwing you a birthday party," she says with cheery look. "What's a **_**'birthday party'**_**," he says, with the most confused look on his face. "Well if let me in, I will be more than happy to show you." Shadow sighs. Then he leans forward far enough to see out of the house. He looks around to make sure no one is watching.(which I think is kinda dumb. He lives in the middle of no where) Suddenly, he pulls her in the house.**

**After he goes to dry off, he comes back into the living room. Amy teaches him about what a birthday is, then gives him his presents.(Which is a gold watch, new shoes, and new gloves.) Afterwards, she gives him some cake. "What am supposed to do with this," he asked. Amy giggled and told him, "Your supposed to eat it, silly." "I don't know what's in it though," he claimed. "Just try it. I think you'll like it." "Fine," he says. He takes a bite and, "Hmm, this is pretty good, what is it?" Once again, Amy giggles then tells him, "It's vanilla cake." They finish and Shadow takes the plates into the kitchen. He was watching Final Destination 2, and Amy hated that movie, so she went looking around.**

**She goes in his room and notices something. His side table drawer is slightly open, and she can sort of see inside. She sees a picture and picks it up. It's a picture of Shadow and Maria (his creator's granddaughter) kissing. The strange thing is, Maria looks exactly like Amy, dress and all. Amy doesn't notice, but Shadow knows she is in his room, and just teleported behind her. He looks over her shoulder then asks, "What are you doing?" Amy turns around all slow and asks, "You loved her didn't you" "Yes, I did," says Shadow. Amy says, "I knew you loved her, but I thought you meant like a sister." His reply is, "You don't know what it's like to lose someone you loved so much.(sigh) Put that away please." She puts the picture back in the drawer, then closes it. When she turns around to walk out, she trips. And instead of using his telekinesis to keep her from hitting the ground, he stands up and catches her. She looks up at him and says thank you. He welcomes her. But there both in hushed tones. Suddenly, and slowly, they kiss. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: See What You Did?**

**Amy wakes up the next morning in a place she never actually thought she would ever be in. She had a slight smile on her face because she thought this was all a funny dream. She opens her eyes. She stands up as quick as she could and nearly screamed. She was in Shadows bed facing him. She still had her clothes on, which was a good sign. Shadow also had a slight smile, but he was thinking the same as Amy, that it was all a stupid dream. Amy ran to Kathy's house as fast as possible. Amy looks like she was just in a horror movie. Kathy is watching a movie with her buddy Adriana when Amy barges in. "Kathy, you have to help me!" Kathy takes a picture of Amy in her scared times. "Ha Ha. So, (sigh) what is it?" She said with her arms crossed. "Remember when I said I was going to Shadow's house yesterday?" "Yeah." "Well…" "Oh my gosh Amy, WHAT DID YOU DO!" She said, raising her voice. "I fell asleep in Shadow's bed last night." Amy quickly said. "YOU WHAT! AMY, WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM, WOMAN!!!!" "Wait, just let me explain!" "EXPLAIN WHAT! YOU…wait a second. I'm telling Sonic!" "No! Don't tell Sonic. He'll be FURIOUS at me." "Why. What does he care for? Last I remember he **_**hated**_** you. Shall I bring back the flashback?" "No. Well fine, tell him. See if I care." Amy says, turning her back to me. "Cool. 'beep, beep, beep, beep.' Hello. Hi Sonic. Hey guess what. Amy slept with Shadow." Amy looks at Kathy with wide eyes that say 'How Dare You.' 'Bam, bam, bam.' "That must be Sonic." Kathy states with a sarcastic grin and crossed arms. **

"**AMY, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FREAKIN' PROBLEM!!!!" "I'm sorry. It just happened!" "It just happened? How does sleeping with someone **_**just happen**_**?" "I don't know. But what do you care, anyway? You hate me. Besides, you don't own me, nor can you tell me what to do. I can do whatever I want." "SO YOU **_**WANTED**_** TO SLEEP WITH SHADOW?" "NO! YOU KNOW WHAT, JUST…JUST GET OUT OF HERE!! The to continue there conflict while Kathy and Adriana are watching the so called **_**movie**_** eating popcorn. Finally the two stop there hedgehog fight and leave. "I heard some foul language in there, didn't you?" "Yeah. It was AWESOME!" "Dork." "HEEEY!"**

**Sonic runs over to Shadow's house to have a**_** word**_** with him. Once again, Sonic is banging on a door. And that door happens to be Shadow's(why am I not surprised). "What do you want, faker." Shadow grumbles. "What I **_**want**_** is for you to stay away from Amy. I know exactly what you're trying to do." "Oh really? Please, tell me what I'm trying to do, because obviously, I do not know." Shadow said with a little laugh. "Oh don't play that with me, I know what you're up to, and I WILL STOP YOU!!!" "What ever." "STOP IT." "WHAT!" "YOUR TRYING TO BREAK ME INTO TELLING YOU." "SERIOUSLY, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT. ACUALLY, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" "Just stay away from Amy, and I won't come back."**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Look, on the World. (B.T.W, sorry chap. 2 is so short. I tried to watch out how long it was )

"That damn faker. He can't tell me what to do. Actually, I bet Amy didn't give a crap what he said either." Shadow says, grumbling to himself. "Just give her time, she'll be back." Says Shadow, with a slight smile.

Meanwhile, Amy was at her apartment thinking. "Sonic can _**not**_ tell me what to do. Why can't he except the fact that I'm moving on? I would think that he would be thrilled that I'm over him. Oh well. I guess I can go over to Shadow's house to talk it over with him." And with that on her mind, she headed out towards Shadow's.

"That's probably Amy." Shadow said as he opened the door. And that it was. Amy standing at the door, waiting for Shadow to invite her in. They both sat on the couch.

"I assume Sonic came and talked to you, right?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, he did. He said something about some plan I had? I don't know what he was talking about. Come to think of it, I have a feeling **he** didn't know what he was talking about." Shadow said. They both smiled.

"Listen. I have to ask you something. And it's okay if you say no."

Shadow tilted his head and gave her a confused look.

"(sigh) I love you" Shadow's eyes widened with surprise. "Do you love me back?"

Immediately Shadow answered. "Yes. And you asking me that made what I wanted to say a whole lot easier."

The two stood up, looked into each others eyes, and shared a passionate kiss.

Then, a couple of hours later, the two thought that if they were going to be dating, Amy needs to change her look. Because seriously, seeing Amy the way she looks now, and the way Shadow looks, would be like seeing an emo with the peppiest person ever. So Amy had on a black tank-top w/ short wavy sleeves, a purple mini-skirt, black jeans underneath the skirt, all black boots, and a purple headband.

"I absolutely love it!" Amy says taking a look in the mirror. Then she gives Shadow a big hug.

Amy heads over to Kathy's place to show her. Adriana opens the door, with Kathy right behind. Both of them widen their eyes and slightly drop their jaws. There was a long line of silence, well at least until Adriana spoke up.

"What the heck are you wearin'?" Adriana asked, slowly shaking her head

"Yeah, what she said." Kathy said, pointing at Adriana.

"Well…

"Seriously, quit starting every reply to a question with '_well'_. Just get to the point." Kathy said, cutting Amy off.

"Me and Shadow agreed that if we were going to start dating, we should change my look." Said Amy.

"Hold up. Did you say _dating_. Amy nods. "So that means that you and Shadow completely ignored what Sonic said, knowing he'd be furious?" Amy nods again. "That is right! Stick to the man! Knuckle touch! 'Cause you need to assert your independence." Kathy says, rather loudly. Amy and Adriana just stare at Kathy. "What, it's true." Kathy says, shrugging her shoulders.

Amy and Adriana: "True."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What a surprise. (sorry this took long as well.)

It's been one month since Amy and Shadow starting……dating(chill). They have been successful, going places, not caring what other people think about them. Everybody but one is happy for them. One reason for happiness is because they are both happy. Second reason: Shadow is a bit nicer now. But as I said, someone was upset about all this. It was Sonic. The blue hedgehog was upset and slightly jealous of them. He misses the fact that Amy was in love with him. Keyword: _**was**_. And the fact that she was happily going out with one of his enemies, and both of completely ignored him, made him sad. He was also bored, which made his sadness even worse.

On one of there dates, Amy ordered something spicy. (I don't remember what it was called, but I think it was something Mexican.) Ten minutes later, she got sick. Shadow then decided to take her home. But Amy was confused. She's been eating spicy food since she was eight. Something was definitely wrong. She didn't know what it was, but she knew it was something.

It was only 9:30pm, but she felt like it was 1:30am. She was as tired as hell, and just fell asleep in her bed. All through the night, Amy wondered what went on that night. She never got sick from spiciness before. She was conflicted. What had happened to her? What was she to do? Well, she decided that she'd dream about her 'man', and go talk to her mother in the morning.

That very next morning, Amy was up bright and early. Perhaps to early, though. It was only 7:00am. She had nowhere to be at that time, and the only one she knew that was up at this hour was Shadow. He goes to the gym from 6:00am to 8:00am with his buddies. He has fun there. Why he goes that early, let's just say he's a morning person. Amy remembers what she told herself lat night, so she heads of to her mothers house.

Her mom's name is Alexia. She looked kind of like Amy, but she was taller, a lighter shade of pink, longer hair, and different clothes.(she can be wearing whatever _**you**_ imagine.) Her house was simple, yet it looked very nice. She had pictures everywhere, the walls were a nice yellowish color, a beige carpet, but that was just the living room. There is really no need to know the rest of house.

Amy knocks on the door. She waits patiently, but not as patient as usual. The door opens. "Oh, hello dear. Why don't you come in. I was just finishing up on making tea." Amy and her mom smile, then hug. "Hi mom. Hey listen, you've been through a lot of stuff in your life, right?" Her mother nods. "Well, you know how I've been eating spicy food since I was eight? And never got sick?" Her mother nods again. "The other night, me and Shadow went on a date. And I ordered something spicy, like usual. But ten minutes later, I got sick. And had to go home. But that's never happened to me before, no matter how spicy. Do you have any ideas how that happened?" Alexia thought for a long moment. Then, Alexia's eyes struck wide open with the thought that struck her mind. She sighed. Then, turned to Amy. "Honey, I think you might be pregnant." She says softly, putting her hand on her lap. Amy widened her eyes and gasped.

Amy ran to CVS to pick up a pregnancy tester. She went straight home, after paying, of course. She drank a whole bunch of water until she had to use the bathroom. That's when the testing began. Seven minutes later, the sink water is running. Amy was washing her hands while waiting for the results. Then, there was beeping. Amy covered her eyes. "The results must be ready. Alright, calm yourself down. Having a kid is good, right? Yes, yes it is." Amy said trying to calm herself down. "Here it goes." She uncovers her eyes. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amy faints.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Oh…. My…. Gosh!

Three hours later, Shadow comes by. He knocks on the door a number of times. Then he starts to worry a bit. He chaos controls himself into her apartment. He starts looking around, shaking a bit. "Amy? Amy where are you? Amy?" He doesn't hear the shower running, so he assumes she's not showering. Though, if she weren't doing anything, he thought why she couldn't hear him. He notices the bathroom door shut. He senses her presence in there. He thought since he's already seen her naked before, he wouldn't be walking in on anything new. He barges in. "Amy?" He sees her on the floor, still out cold, like she's ice. He kneels down and starts to gently shake her, not noticing the pregnancy tester on the floor about a foot away. "Amy? Amy wake up, please." He shakes her a bit harder. "Amy, Amy wake up." She slowly starts to turn her head while regaining consciousness. She whispers as she slowly opens her eyes. "Shadow?" Shadow gives her a kiss on her cheek and hugs her gently. He whispers in her ear. "Don't scare me like that. Ever." Amy smiles and hugs him back. He looks into her emerald green eyes. "What happened to? You were out cold for who knows how long." She has regained full consciousness. She try's to remember what happened. Then, it flows right back into her mind. "Shadow, I have to tell you something." Shadow is thinking: '_Damn_. _Why does she always have to do that? She's already scared me enough today. When will this rain of terror end?'_

Amy lead Shadow to the couch. "You might wanna sit down." He thinks a second and sits down, wondering what the news might be. These are probably the only things that actually scare him. Well, this and embarrassment. He sits down. Amy sighs, then spills the news. "I'm…… (sigh) pregnant." She says it very quickly, yet Shadow understood everything she said perfectly. He stands up really fast and looks around the floor, as if he's thinking rather hard. He sits back down. This time, Amy sits next to him. "I think I just went into a coma, yet I'm still awake." Shadow said, still looking confused. Amy knew this wasn't the time, but she had no choice but to giggle a bit when he said that. "What are we gonna do? I mean, I don't have enough money to support a kid. Hell, I don't think I have enough money to support me and you for a year. I feel…. non-helpful. It's upsetting." Amy slowly strokes his hair. "It's okay, we'll get through this together. I'm gonna go tell the others tomorrow. You stay here and think a bit. Help your mind." She kisses him on the cheek and leaves to her house. Her mom already knew, so Amy was going to head to Kathy's place tomorrow.

The next day, she once again knocks, and once again, Adriana opens the door. (Adriana has nothing better to do then to bother Kathy, that's why she's always there.) "Hi Amy. How are you?" Adriana said with a smile. "Everything's fine. Is Kathy home?" As soon as she said that, Kathy walks up to the door while doing something on her phone. "Hey, who's at the.." She looks up. "Oh, hi Darky." She says with a sarcastic smile. Amy glanced at her with a seemingly mad look on her face. Though she seemed okay, like she expected Kathy to call her that. "Do you two have a minute? I need to tell you something." Kathy closed her eyes and took a deep breath, like she know that's why Amy came over. She let it go slowly out of her mouth. She growled. Her eyes opened. She thought '_Why can't this lady ever come over just to hang out or something? You know what, screw it. I'm gonna ask her that.' _"Amy, must you never come over to just hang out or something. I mean damn. You always got some kind of news in which I would most likely have to call Sonic for. Seriously. But back to you. What is it… this time?" She said 'this time' under her breath though. "And don't you _even_ start it with 'well'. I _hate_ that, and you know it." Kathy said, making it clear to Amy that she knew there was something wrong. Or right, depending on how you look at the situation. "I….. am….. eh, how do I put this?" Amy thought, '_Why can't I say this like I said with Shadow? Hmm, no, I'm telling them now.' _"I'mpregnant!" Amy tightly closes her eyes and clenches her fists, apparently getting ready for a lecture. But she wasn't getting a lecture. Well at least not from Kathy or Adriana.

"Hmm. That sure is something. Something indeed." Kathy says. Amy loosens up. She asks, "Aren't you gonna say something?" "Just like that song said, I said what I needed to say." Kathy says, crossing one arm to hold the other arm. The other arm supported Kathy's head and slightly covered her mouth. (Note: The song is 'Say', by John Meyer.)"Anything you would like to add Adriana?" Kathy asks. "Nope I'm good. Well, just congrats, and good luck." Amy smiled at Adriana and said, "Thank you. I could use all the help I could get. Shadow has no experience. I have some, seeing I used to help my mom raise Elizabeth. (Elizabeth and Alexia are twin sisters that used to be in my class. They don't show in this story to much. I just thought of those names because I thought they would be close enough to Amy.) "Who's Elizabeth?" Adriana asked. Kathy was still thinking during this time. She already knew who Elizabeth was. "She's my little sister." Adriana nods. "Well now that that's over, I think it's time." Kathy said, doing something on her cell phone. Which is royal blue I might add. "Kathy, what are ya doin'?" The two asked in unison.

"I just calling one blue friend of mine from down the street." Kathy replies with an evil smile. Amy's eyes widen. "Kathy, NO! What are you doing!?! Sonic will kill me like no tomorrow." Kathy replies in a 'I told you so' tone. "Well maybe you should of thought about that before you completely ignored him. And then did it." Amy try's to grab the phone. Although Kathy is taller than Amy, Kathy decides to be stupid and stands on the back of her couch. She wasn't thinking to much. And, of course with her luck, as soon as Sonic answers, the back of her shirt gets caught on the ceiling fan. So this is what the conversation sounded like.

S=Sonic, K=Kathy

S: Hello?

K: Hi S- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!

S: Kathy? What's wrong? (some how he recognizes Kathy's scream as hers)

THUD!

S: Hello?

K: Just come to my house. Ugh. (Kathy talks in a whisper)

End of convo. Pretty short if you ask me.

Sonic is at the door, milliseconds later. Like Kathy said, he only lives down the street. The door is still open, so Sonic just runs inside. "Kathy, what happened on the phone?" Kathy was still on the floor, face down. That's how she landed. "She fell off the fan." Amy and Adriana reply as one. "Oh. I see." Sonic was wondering, '_Why the hell was she on the fan in the first place? Oh well, I find out later. I wonder why she called me over. It must have to do with Amy. That would explain why she's here. I'd better ask. Hey look, Kathy's getting up.' _Kathy managed to sit up, though she was still in slight pain. But she was okay enough to stand and talk. "I got neeewws!! Amy' pr-" Amy cut off Kathy's sentence by covering her mouth. Kathy jerks the hand off. "Hey! Cutter! But Sonic listen. Adriana, hold Amy off." Adriana did as told. "Dude, Amy's pregnant!" And you should have seen Sonic when he heard the news. He was blood red, including parts of his quills. Kathy actually thinks she saw steam come from his ears. All could tell……. He was piiiiiiisssed. "AMY!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM!?!?!! YOU KNOW I HATE HIM. ARE YOU DOING THIS JUST TO SPITE ME? HUH? 'CAUSE IF YOU ARE, I AM SURE DAMN SPITED!" He continued to yell, and scream, and yell some more. Finally, the fight was interrupted when Kathy eventually spoke up. She had to. For your benefit, I will tell you how Kathy ended this.

S=Sonic, K=Kathy, A=Amy

A: Would you feel any better if I got married before the baby was born?

S: I'd still be mad, but I'd feel a bit better. (They have both calmed down)

A: Fine. Look. (She puts her ring finger all up in his grill)

S: Holy Crap!

All: Damn. Your getting MARRIED?!

A: Yep! He proposed lat night.

K: Whoa, whoa, whoa…..whoa. You did not, I say did not, tell me you gettin' hitched.

A: Well you didn't give enough time to tell you.

K: Yes I did.

S thoughts: _Damn. You know what, I'm going home. I don't need this crap. _

S 4 real: I'm going home, man. This is too much. Good day.

K: Son-

S: I said Good day.

And there you are. Amy seemed upset. "You just had to tell him, didn't you?" Amy said shaking her head. "As a matter of fact I did. He's your friend." Kathy replied. "Well apparently not anymore." She said. "Aww. Your sad." Kathy said. "Ugh. I swear, you are no help at all. I'm going home. See you tomorrow." Said Amy. "I'll be here." Kathy said back. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: It's Happening So Fast.

So as Amy said the day before, she had come over to hang out with Kathy and Adriana to talk. She wanted to talk about the wedding. Adriana was okay with it, but Kathy was reluctant. She wanted to just hang out and watch a movie or something. Just like they did in high school. But she felt she was out-voted, so she just went along with it. "I've never been a part of a wedding before. What are you supposed to do?" Amy wondered out loud. "Well I think at your wedding, you're supposed to get married. But that's just me." Kathy sassed. "Yeah, I think that's what you're supposed to do." Adriana said, joining in on what seemed like fun. "Thanks guys. You're a real help." Amy said sarcastically. "Well, we try our best to please." Kathy and Adriana said at once. Amy shot daggers at the two. They looked away, knowing that their fun was to come to an end. "Hey Amy, have you hired a wedding planner yet? Because that's the one you need to talk to. Not a two girls that are always at home watching movies all day." Kathy said, biting into sugar cookie. "Yeah. Kathy's right, Amy. You and Shadow should go talk to someone who is professional. We wouldn't really know about this too much, seeing that neither of us are married. But we'll help you as best as we can, right Kathy?" Adriana asked, also eating a sugar cookie. Kathy made them to help celebrate. It's not much, but Amy likes it that way. "Exactly. We shallth do our best." Kathy said, pointing her finger in the air. "Actually, I think I'm gonna keep it simple. Nothing big and stuff. It's just too much for me. And I'm sure Shadow would prefer it that way as well." Amy said. "Well, if that's the way you want it, we could probably help with that. Simple weddings should be easy." Kathy said, looking at Adriana with assurance. Adriana nodded and looked at Amy with a smile. "Thanks ladies. You two are the best." Amy said, signaling a group hug. Kathy and Adriana both said at once, "We know." Kathy pulled away from the hug. She said, "Question: When's the wedding?" Amy looked up and put her finger on her chin. She was thinking. She clapped her hands. She said, "Got it. July 1st." Kathy and Adriana both asked, "Why the first?" "The fourth is too busy, and it gives us enough time to think about stuff." Was Amy's reply. "Are you sure you could manage a wedding in three weeks?" Kathy asked in concern. "Of course, with your help." Amy assured. Kathy and Adriana looked at each other. Then they just shrugged it off.

Meanwhile, Shadow was at his friend Eric's house with his other 3 friends. Shadow's not that social, and these four guys are his friends from the gym. It's Eric, Joseph, Justin, and Mike. Joseph and Justin are brothers. Joseph's older by two years. Anyway, Shadow and friends were there celebrating Shadow's non-singleness. Actually, they just wanted to celebrate something, seeing that they have nothing better to do. They also wanted a reason to get drunk off some kind of wine or champaign. And, of course they did. Everyone is allowed to drink at this party, so everyone was drunk. Including Shadow. At first he felt kinda guilty about it, seeing that he was a soon to be husband and father. But after the first 10 drinks, he couldn't help himself. Finally, they got so drunk, Joseph hit himself in the head with an empty wine bottle. He knocked himself out. Then they all said 'Olay' and fell to the ground. They were all out for the count. And a good 4 hours.

Shadow had a massive hangover the next day. He had a drinking contest with Eric. And of course won. But that's what got him on his drinking spree. Peer pressure is not a good thing. Because that's what made him drink about 54 bottles of Ballatore and Whiskey. (Yes, both drinks are real and alcoholic.) Amy was a little mad, but she knew Shadow was in enough pain. He may be the Ultimate Life Form, but he still gets headaches and hangovers. So Amy stayed at Kathy's house for the day. She also stayed the night there. Shadow didn't do much that day except sleep and watch TV. Amy, Kathy, and Adriana didn't do much either. All they did was watch movies. But occasionally they prank called Sonic. He didn't figure out it was them until the 10th call. When he realized that it was them, he got really ticked off and went over there. The door was locked, so he spin-dashed the door down. Then he started his yelling spree again. None of them paid any attention to him. They thought it was pointless for him to get this mad. Finally, he realized no cared. So he just went home. Thankfully for Kathy, he picked the door up and put it back in place when he left. As soon as they heard his footsteps leave hearing range, they laughed their brains out. He called about an hour or two later and said he would fix the door soon.

The next day Shadow was still slightly hung-over. He seemed perfectly okay, except his fuse was a little bit shorter. He told Amy that she could come back. He told her he was fine, but to be patient with him, because he wasn't that patient. (P.S. in case you didn't figure this out, I don't mean this in a bad way, they live together.) She said okay, and came home. He was very happy when she was around. He always used to say that he liked to be alone, but he didn't really mean it. He enjoys company. Especially Amy's company, since she was his fiancé. But soon, he's gonna company all day every day.

It is finally June 30th. Their wedding was in one day. "Amy, ya ready?" Kathy asked, browsing the wedding dresses. Amy, Adriana, and Kathy were at a wedding store to look at dresses for the big day tomorrow. "I think so. It's just happening so fast. I mean, don't get wrong, I want to marry Shadow tomorrow, it's just that… it was like just yesterday he proposed. Now I'm picking out my wedding the day before it." Amy said with a smile. "Oh look at this one." Adriana said in the back round of Amy voice. "Nice one." Kathy said back, also in the back round. Amy continued talking. "And on top of that, I'm going to have a kid next year in February. This is so new, but so cool." Amy started fantasizing about her and Shadow dancing at the wedding. She was dancing in a little circle. Her eyes were closed, so she didn't realize that both Adriana and Kathy were staring at her in confusion. Then Kathy took out her cell phone and started recording the dancing. When Kathy was done recording, she started snapping her fingers in front of Amy's face and yelled softly 'Amy!' Amy awoke from her daydream and started blushing. "Sorry 'bout that." Amy said while blushing. "Amy, we know you're excited, but you need to stay in reality land. You can dance with Shadow in _real_ life tomorrow. K?" "Aww." Amy said. "Oh, quit it. You'll live." Kathy said back.

JULY 1ST!!!!! (noise makers go off.) Though the wedding wasn't until 11:00am, the three girls were up at 7:00am. They were anxious about that special day. Amy decided to get ready at Kathy's place. When Kathy opened the door, she could tell that Amy was wide awake. Amy was jumping up and down with her hands clasped together. But when the door opened, Amy started squealing and saying "It's here, it's here!! The day's finally here!!" She gave Kathy a bear hug, nearly killing her. Well at least it felt like it. Adriana ran downstairs, scared that something happened. Turns out the screaming was anxiety. Adriana let go of the deep breath she was holding. Though, she didn't know she was holding it. Then Amy ran over and bear hugged her too. They then went upstairs to put on their make-up and dresses. Adriana and Kathy were brides maids. So was Cream, but she was at her house. And the only person who didn't know the wedding was today was Sonic. No one told him it was today.

It has been an hour. Which means it's 8:00am. Shadow has just gotten home from the gym. He was just as excited as Amy. Except he knew how to control the excitement. All he did was smile all morning. That was his way of showing excitement. He walked right to his shower. He wanted to be clean for his soon to be wife. Plus, he just got back from the gym. He's all sweaty. But today, he washed extra hard. It took him about ten minutes to take a shower. Usually, it only takes five. He came out the shower singing some 80's song called 'Never Gonna Give You Up'. (And yes, it's a real song. It's on my iTunes.) He actually sung it pretty good. Sounded just like the singer Rick Astley. (He's the singer of that song.) He wore a really cute black tuxedo with a little red flower in it. And yes, you could actually see him wearing it. He sprayed a little cologne just to make sure he smelled good. In about another ten minutes, he was ready. Much to his disappointment, the wedding wasn't until another two and a half hours. So he just went over to his best man Eric's house. Shadow already knew that if you see the bride before the actual wedding, it could produce bad luck. (Remember that people.) And he knew Amy was at Kathy's, that's why he didn't go see her. All of his friends were there, but none of them drank. They knew better.

Two and a half hours later…… DUN DUN DA-DUN, DUN DUN DA-DUN!! Well actually, the wedding was just about to start. I just did that to alert you that the ceremony is to begin. Anyway, everything is in place for the simple yet elegant wedding that is to be today. Shadow is waiting happily at the alter, ready to have the love of his life astonish him in her gown. Then, the 12 year old flower girl Elizabeth goes down the aisle, throwing down flower pedals. Now the music begins. I'm sure you know the song. No need for me to sing it again. But just for the heck of it…. DUN DUN DA-DUN, DUN DUN DA-DUN!! All stands, and Shadow turns around to see his lady. Amy walks through the doorway, her arm wrapped around her fathers. Shadow was even more amazed than he thought. There she was. Amy Rose. Her hair was in a bun, she had a sleeveless white beaded wedding dress. But it wasn't really big and puffy like usual dresses. It was tight enough to where it showed her curvy figure, yet loose enough for her to actually breath and move around. She also had on perfectly white high-heels, and white pearl-like earrings. She looked like a gazillion bucks! That made Shadow even happier. He watched every step she took until they were side-by-side. Then, all who stood up sat down, and the ceremony began.

Sonic, who was so bored he thought he would die, was at home watching TV. He called Tails to see what he was up to. Tails' cell phone was turned off, so it went straight to voicemail. Sonic was mad, so he decide to start running around town. Then, over at the church, he saw Amy's car. And Shadow's car. And a whole bunch of other peoples' cars he knew. So he went over to the stain glass window and looked in. Sonic's thoughts: _(gasp)The wedding was today? Aw shit. Even though I hate the whole idea, I still wanted to be there. It looks like it just started. Maybe I still have time to watch._ And he was off to his house to put on a tux. And somehow he managed to sneak in without disturbing anything.

It was just about the middle of the talking part. Sonic had sat in the last row. That was the only row open. When Kathy glanced over at the crowd, she saw a blue blur. She took a double-take at where she saw the blur. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Sonic was smiling his usual cocky smile. Then he winked at her. Thankfully, no one had noticed that they were looking at each other. Otherwise, who knows what would have happened. Kathy took no chances. She immediately stopped looking at him, and focused on the couple. Then, there was the objections. Kathy worried. '_What if he just came to stop the wedding of them two? Well, I can't let that happen. Amy is relying on me to help her have a good wedding. I shallth not fail.' _Kathy looked over at Sonic. He looked right back at her. Then he ducked under the bench so Amy and Shadow wouldn't see him. Kathy looked at Amy and Shadow. They didn't seem to notice him. Kathy let out a silent sigh of relief. Sonic was still under the bench when Amy and Shadow turned around. He looked at Kathy to get the 'ok' to get back up. She knew it too. She looked at him, smiled, and slightly nodded. He got back up, and the wedding continued.

In about 3 minutes, the wedding was over. Well the talking part was over. They still had the party part. Kathy was happy about that. She seriously needed to talk to Sonic. And of course, Sonic was outside under a tree. "Hello my strange blue friend." Kathy said with a smile. Sonic looked up. He smiled. "So what made you decide to come? I mean, we saw how strongly you felt against the whole thing. We didn't expect you to care… or come." Kathy asked. "Well, just because I hate the idea, doesn't mean I don't care. I realized that I can't stop this. So I might as well go with it. Amy is my friend, no matter who she marries." Sonic replied. Kathy smiled and said, "Aww. That's nice. You know, I think this is the only good thing I've ever heard you say about Amy. She thinks that you hate her and that you two aren't friends anymore." Then, she began to think, '_Maybe if I take Sonic over there, they will make up. I was told to give her the best wedding ever. If she found out Sonic did care, it would make it even more special for Amy. It might even make Shadow feel better. Eh, I'll give it a shot.' _ Kathy reached out her hand and winked at him. He took it and stood up. Then she made him walk behind her towards the church house.

"Amy, guess who." Kathy said, having Sonic cover Amy's eyes. Amy said 'Hmm.' And turned around. Her eyes were uncovered to see Sonic. She gasped in delight and gave Sonic a bear hug. Sonic bear hugged her back. But then Kathy saw Shadow approaching. She quickly broke up Amy and Sonic's hugging session. Thankfully, it was right before Shadow made it to them. "Hey Shadow, Sonic came!" Amy said with happiness in her voice. Shadow just looked at Sonic. Then he raised his eyebrow. _'Why would he care to come? From what I heard, he was against all this. Well obviously he didn't stop anything, so he must be with it. I will try to get along with him, but I won't fully trust him.' _Shadow thought to himself. So he tried to smile, but didn't do to well. But we could all tell that he tried. Then he shook Sonic's hand. Sonic smiled with the feeling of being accepted. Amy and Kathy also smiled, knowing that he was going to try to get along with Sonic. So with that, the wedding ended 30 minutes later.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Chapter 7: Not Much Brings Much (Much time has passed. It was July 1st, 2018)

It is now February 19, 2019. (Amy is 12 in the present. She is 23 in this story. IDK) Amy is in the Mobius Hospital. Shadow is at home. So is everyone else. Though, seeing that it is 5:00am, everyone is asleep. Everyone but Shadow that is. Shadow has been worrying the crap out of himself. He shakes when he goes to sleep. Worrying that the phone would ring, he wouldn't hear it, and the baby would be born without him there. He has gone for 6 days straight without sleep. He keeps saying 'I'm the Ultimate Life-Form, I don't need sleep'. But actually, everyone needs their sleep. Including Ultimate Life-Forms. He knows it too, but he feels the need to deny it. Then, he decides to go to the hospital to check on Amy.

It is 6:00am when Shadow gets to the hospital. He quickly walks to front desk. "Hello, sir. How may I help you?" asked a young woman with light brown hair and light blue eyes. "Um, hello. I'm looking for Amy Rose." Shadow said quickly. The woman looked at her papers and said, "Room 117 on the second floor, sir." "Thank you very much." Shadow said walking towards the elevator. The elevator nearly closed when he got there. Luckily, someone inside stopped it to let him in. "Thank you for letting me in." Shadow said. "No problem. You looked like you were in a hurry. So what floor are you going to?" asked a tall man. He looked to be in his early 30's. "Second floor." Shadow replied. The man pushed the button with a 2 on it, and about 3 seconds later, they were moving. "So what's the big rush?" The tall man asked, trying to bring up conversation. "My wife is pregnant. And I want to be here with her." Shadow said back. The man smiled at him, though Shadow didn't see it. He didn't actually look at the man when he talked to him. The elevator stopped. "Well, nice talking to you, but I gotta go." Shadow said, walking out the elevator.

"111, 113, 115, 117. Here it is." Shadow mumbles to himself. He knocks on the door. No answer. He knocks harder. No answer. The door is unlocked, so he peeks inside. Amy is asleep. He looks at his watch. It's 6:30am, and she usually wakes up around 9:00am. _'Hmm. I suppose I'm here a little early. Well, I went through all this trouble. I might as well stay here. Maybe I can take a nap. If I go to sleep, the doctors can wake me up.'_ Shadow thought to himself. Then his cell phone rang. (He has a lot of fan girls, so his ring tone is 'I'm A Flirt.' xD) The caller ID read: Your Main Man. Shadow answered the phone in a whisper. "Hello?" "Shadow, where are you?" Eric asked. Shadow stepped out the room. "I'm at the hospital." He replied in his regular voice. "Dude, what happened to you?" Eric asked worriedly. "Nothing. Amy's in the hospital. She's pregnant. I told you that I was coming here instead of the gym yesterday, you dang dummy." Shadow said, sounding irritated. Shadow took a deep breath. Then let it out and said, "Sorry about that. I'm just very nervous." "Well don't take your anxiety out on me, dude. Well, I'll let you get back to what your doin'. Call me later and tell me how it went." Said Eric. "Alright." "Laters." Shadow closes his phone with a 'click'. Then Shadow sits in a chair across from Amy. He closes his eyes and falls sound asleep.

Two and a half hours later. (I don't know why that's always the elapsed time) Amy awakens. She sees the dark figure across from her. Her vision is a little blurry from sleeping. She wipes her eyes. Then blinks a couple times. She sees that the dark figure is Shadow. She smiles. _'Aww, he looks so cute when he's asleep. I wonder if I should wake him.' _She shrugs her shoulders. (P.S. Amy got the same powers as Shadow when they kissed at the wedding. And Shadow's powers are slightly different and he has more of them) Amy softly says 'Shadow.' Shadow's eyes flash open. He was turned sideways in the chair, so he looks out the corner of his eyes. He smiles. Then he turns straight and gets out the chair. He walks over to the right side of her bed. He takes her hand. They smile at each other. Shadow asks, "So, how are you feeling?" "Alright, I guess. My stomach feels a little funny though. But I'm sure it's just part of the process." She replied. Shadow smiled, but he didn't feel like smiling inside. He felt sorry that Amy was going through all this trouble. He felt like it was his fault. Then his smile turned into a slight frown from his thought. "It's not your fault, babe. Whatever happens happens." Amy assured him, putting her hand on his cheek. Shadow's frown turned back into a smile at he warm touch of Amy's hand. Then he asked, "Isn't a doctor supposed to be in here when you wake up?" "I think so." Amy replied unsurely. Shadow looked around the small blue room. He spotted a phone to the left of Amy's bed. He walked towards it. He then called the front desk. He asked whether a doctor was supposed to be in there with them. The same woman that he talked to earlier sent a doctor up there. Shadow felt much better.

30 minutes later, (I like to keep my readers **deep** in the loop of things.) Shadow's phone starts singing and vibrating. The caller ID says: Miss T. (Kathy put that) "Excuse me for a minute." Shadow says, stepping out of the room. "Hello?" Shadow answers, sounding kind of annoyed. "Hey, don't answer me like that. I own you, for you shall answer me with praise." Kathy said in a triumphant voice. She seemed to call most of her friends her pets. Shadow rolled his ruby red eyes. "I felt that. Anyway I called to tell you that me and Adriana are coming too." (all phone talkers are underlined) "Okay, but don't mess anything up. This is one of the most important days of my life. One mess up, and it will be _you_ we're all here for." Shadow replied in a harsh tone. "Yeesh Shadow. Why do you have to be so cruel. Besides, Amy is one of my best buds. Why would I mess up something like this?" Kathy said in a devious voice. She wasn't planning anything, but she wanted to make Shadow feel that way. She says it's because she's evil. "Hey. I'm watchin' you. And don't you forget that." Shadow said fiercely. "Oh don't worry. I won't. P.S. I am NOT…. Afraid of you. Heh." Kathy then hung up. Kathy was there with Adriana in about 20 minutes. Amy was doing fine, and Shadow was pacing the room.

Kathy scurries up to the front desk. Surprisingly, the same woman Shadow came to was still here. Cool. "Hello…. Christy. I'm looking for Amy Rose please." "Hello. Miss Rose is in room 117." Christy, the desk lady, instructed. She gestured to the elevator. "Thank you Miss. By the way, it Mrs. Rose. She's married." Kathy corrected with a smirk. Christy giggled a bit at this and went back to her work. The elevator reaches it's point of flooring and stops. 'Ding' The doors open. Adriana and Kathy rush out of the elevation system towards….. well, they were actually just running straight, expecting Shadow to be outside of the door. No sign of him. So the duo decide to actually _look_ at the door numbers. "Yes. 117 right here." Kathy says. Kathy presses her ear to the door and knocks. Adriana is right under her, since she's shorter, listening as well. They both hear Shadow speaking. But he's not speaking to them. They assume it's Amy who he's referring to. They knock again. Shadow opens the door this time. The two proceed in. 45

It was peaceful yet boring in the room. All they did was talk about random crap. But then, Amy blurts out the words that cause all of them to jump out of their skins. What were the words? I'm pretty sure you've already figured it out. If not, I will tell you. Amy said, "Oh my gosh! My water broke!" OMFG! OMFG!!! Shadow, Adriana, and Kathy's eyes widen in fear. "Oh my f'ing god! (Kathy prefers not to say the f word, there for she says f'ing) Uh, uh….. DOCTOR PERSON! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! DO SOMETHING FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!! MY GOODNESS!" Kathy yelled. Then, Kathy realized something. "Shadow. You _have_ to get out of here. It's not safe." Kathy said running over to Shadow. He glares at her. "What are you talking about. I'm staying _right_ here." Shadow says lightly stomping his foot on the ground below. "No Shadow. You can't. Your man-made remember. Not a lot, but you _are_ part robot. The screaming and pressure will cause you to short circuit…… or something. Either way go to the waiting room." Kathy demanded. "No! I'm staying with Amy!" Shadow yelled. To be honest, Shadow was quite caring, despite his attitude. "(pant) No Shadow. (pant) Kathy's right. (pant)" Amy _tried _to say. Shadow just looked at her with a worried face. "Shadow, just go. I swear I'll come get you before the doctor gets a chance to finish rinsing it….. or however he cleans it. K? I know _never_ to swear and lie." Shadow looked at Amy, as if asking her '_should I' _through his eyes. Amy nodded. Shadow hung his head down, and turned to the door. He opened it and walked out.

It has only been 15 minutes. But to Shadow, it was like 15 _years_! Shadow sat down from ten minutes of pacing in front of his chair. If anyone gave him a weird look, he devoured it in a death glare. Shadow was a little….. Wait, let me re-phrase that. Shadow was _very_ sweaty. But it wasn't because of the pacing. It was his nervousness. He got up to get a soda. He took two steps away from his chair and stopped dead in his tracks. _'What if they come and expect me to be here? What if they can't find me and finish up without me? Oh man. What do I do? I know. I'll just stay right here. I don't need a drink. I'm the ULF (ultimate life-form).'_ And with that said…. Or thought, Shadow sat right back down to sweat some more.

While Shadow was worrying, everything seemed to be going smoothly. Well, kinda. Amy was screaming in agony, as intended. Kathy and Adriana tried their best to keep her calm. It… didn't work. The baby was 2/3 of the way out. Then Kathy remembered something.

_Flashback:_

"Shadow, just go. I swear I'll come get you before the doctor gets a chance to finish rinsing it….. or however he cleans it. K?"

_End of Flashback_

Kathy ran over to the door. "(pant) Kathy, (pant) where are you (pant) going (pant)?" Amy whispered. "I have to go get Shadow. I'll be back in a bit. Adriana, come on." And with that, Kathy and Adriana sprinted towards the waiting area. Which was surprisingly quiet far. The duo ran their fastest, trying to keep Kathy's promise. In about another 20 seconds, they made it to the waiting area. "Shadow! Come on!" Shadow looked up to see his two friends huffing his name. He then snapped his fingers, trying to teleport his way to the waiting room (he doesn't need the dramatic 'Chaos Control' thing in here). Didn't work. Kathy realized and tried to do it too. Didn't work. Actually, it didn't work for any of them. "What the.. why won't this work?" Kathy questioned looking at her fingers. Then, out of nowhere, Shadow takes off running towards the room. Kathy looked up to the sound of running metal shoes. Her eyes widen. "Son of a gun. D, come on." Adriana looks at Kathy. Kathy signals her to run. They both take off chasing Shadow.

While running, Kathy calls out to Shadow. "Shadow! Quit running." "No." was all he said, while glancing back. "Yes." Adriana and Kathy both said. "I have to be there!" he said, turning a corner. Kathy and Adriana look at each other and sped up. They both did their share of sports, therefore they were pretty fast. Adriana and Kathy make it to the corner, nearly falling coming around it. A piece of the blue carpet was flipped up. Adriana took notice and jumped over it. Kathy _didn't_ notice and tripped on it. Well, she didn't _necessarily_ trip. She landed on her knees. But she got right back up and continued chasing an overwhelmed Shadow. "Hey, I can see that smile on your face." Kathy said, taking place to the right of Adriana. She quickly wiped it off and looked ahead. "Look Kait, there's the door." Adriana said pointing forward. (when speaking quickly, they use their nicknames, Kait and D) Kathy nodded.

They finally make it. When the walk in, they notice that the baby has been all the way out for about 2.59 seconds. "Good. (huff) We made it. (huff)" Kathy huffed. They both fell to the ground. But they were up within another 20 seconds. When the twosome awoke, they found a little bundle in Amy's arms. Amy also had tears in her eyes. Shadow was not used to this kind of behavior, therefore he had the urge to ask, "Ames, why are you crying?" Apparently he somehow forgot she had a smile on her face. "It's okay, Shadow. She's just happy. That's all." Adriana informed, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Hey Ames, since me and D just got in here, we don't even know what it is. May we have the pleasure of knowing?" Kathy asked, peeking over Shadow's shoulder. She wasn't quite as tall as him yet. "(sniff) It's a girl." was Amy's reply. Shadow smiled. "(sniff) Would you like to hold her, Shadow?" Amy asked, looking up at him with her eyes sparkling from the tears. Shadow looked at her with a facial expression that said '_Oh please. Pretty please'_. Amy handed the little girl to her husband. Shadow just stared at his little angel. She was purple with red tips at the end of her quills. She looked a lot like Amy except for the color. Her eyes were shut, so they couldn't see her eye color. Shadow sniffled. "I'll be right back." He said, handing his little bundle of joy to her mother. Shadow teleported out of the room.

Shadow had teleported to a big courtyard type thing that was in the back of the hospital. The way the hospital was shaped was like it was a big rectangle with a chunk of the back used as a courtyard. It was for the people to walk out and take a look at the beautiful scenery. The room they were in had a pretty good view of the landscape. Shadow was standing about a foot away from a longleaf pine tree that was back there. his head was down with one of his hands on his face. And since Kathy was so nosey, she just HAD to go see what was up with him. "Be back in a sec." She said. Then she teleported to who knows where. Within a second of leaving, she came back to say, 'Possibly'. Then she left to wherever.

Kathy appeared in the 50 foot tall tree that Shadow was standing by. She was at the very top. The branches were kind of thin though. Then, Shadow senses her presence up in the tree. He looks up at her. "What are you doing up there?" He asked wiping his face. "I'm spying on you. What does it look like? I mean, I'm up in a 50 foot tree right above you. What else would I be doing? By the way, I saw you through the window. What were doing? Were you having a _'moment'_?" Kathy asked with a smirk on her face. Shadow was indeed having a moment. Actually, he shed a tear or two in his time. But he wasn't going to tell _her_ that. But just when he was about to speak, something happened. He didn't do it, but it was awkwardly convenient. The branch that Kathy's right foot was on had snapped. And when she leaned on her left foot, the branch was even slimmer. "Oh….. CRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP!!!!!" She yelled while falling 50 feet towards the ground. She used the trunk of the tree to push herself out and away from the branches. Shadow couldn't not stop laughing. He laughed so hard, he fell to the ground crying. When Kathy was about 5 feet away from the ground below, she cringed up to help with the impact. It seemed to work, seeing that all that was done to her was a couple scratches from the branches and the fact that she was num.

After about ten minutes, Shadow actually calmed down enough to see if she was okay. "Hahaha. Hey Kat, you okay?" He asked, trying to hold in the remainder of his laughter. (He calls her Kat sometimes, just like some people call him Shad.) "Yeah. I'm just peachy. ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING!?! I JUST FELL FROM A DANG 50 FOOT TREE! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU ASK ME THAT!?! IF I FALL FROM THAT KIND OF HEIGHT, AND LIVE, I LIVE! THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M OKAY! GOSH!" Kathy answered. She didn't mean to be rude, but if you fall from a 50 foot tree, you'd probably be steamed as well. "Well, you can't use Chaos Control if your scared like that." Shadow said. "Oh really? Great timing too. Because I was about to use it while being scared out of my mind. It's not like I could've used like, oh I don't know, five minutes ago." Kathy said sarcastically. "I know your being sarcastic. But I think it's funny." Shadow said with a smirk on his face. "I hate you so much right now. But you know what, just leave me here. I'm num and the grass is thick and warm. I'll come back when I get the chance. But for right now, just go be with daddy's little angel. K?" Kathy said with her head up. "You sure?" He asked reaching his hand out. "Yeah. Just go." Kathy said dropping her head back onto the warm grass. "Oookay. Can't say I didn't try." Shadow said. Then he teleported back to the room. "Ugh. Man, that really hurt." Kathy mumbled to herself.

Shadow popped back into the room almost dieing trying to hold in his laughter. The baby was asleep. Amy was holding her lovingly. "Hey, Ames. I just thought about something." Shadow said looking at the baby. "What's that?" Amy asked, sounding like she wasn't even paying attention. "What are we going to name her?" He asked. Amy snapped out of her love trance towards the girl in her arms. "You know, I didn't even think about that." Amy said looking at Shadow. "I like the name Ella." Shadow suggested, shrugging his shoulder. "I do too. What about her middle name?" Amy asked looking at the baby again. "Uh, you pick. I got to pick her first name." Shadow said looking at his baby. "I like Marie. Ella Marie. What do you think?" Amy asked Shadow. By the way, in case you were wondering, Adriana was somewhere and the doctor had left the room. Kathy is still outside laying pitifully on the ground. Anyway, back to the Shadow and Amy convo. "I don't know, Ames. Let's ask her." Shadow said smiling. Shadow picked the baby back up. "Hey there, sleepy head. How ya doin'? I'm your daddy, Shadow. Hey, what do you think of the name Ella Marie, huh? Do you like that? Do you like the name Ella?" Shadow whispered, talking in slight baby talk. Amy giggled. Then, Ella did something that just made Shadow's heart light up.

She smiled for the first time. She also opened her eyes. Shadow was near tears again. Amy noticed. She smiled warmly. "Apparently, she likes the name Ella." Shadow said, trying his best to keep himself from crying. Ella's eyes were red, just like Shadow's. That also made him blissful. Yay! Shadow is actually happy. That's a….. second?

Adriana came back to room. Although she didn't walk in. She peeked through the door. "Hmm. Shadow seems to be happy right now. Wouldn't want to ruin the moment, now would I? Hmm… Nah. Shadow will kill me if I do. Hey, where's Kait? She isn't in there. I think I'll call her cell." Adriana thought to herself. Then she used speed dial number 4 to call her best buddy.

Meanwhile, on the ground: Kathy was layin' there on the warm ground. Then her cellular phone started to sing 'Let It Rock'. (that is also a song; by Kevin Rudolph. Good song, good song.) "Grrrr! Dang these people and their awkward time of calling!" Kathy said out loud to no one in particular. The caller ID read: 'My Bestie'. (again, Kait put that) "Hello!?!" Kait asked ferociously. "Whoa! Sorry to bother you!" Adriana apologized. "My bad. I'm just a little cranky, which I'm sure you would be too if you FELL OUT of a FREAKIN' 50 FOOT TREE!!" Kait said angrily. "Oh my gosh!! Kait are you okay!?!" D asked very worriedly. "Well, I've been on the ground for about *checks watch* 13 minutes now. But, it's best to hurt yourself at a hospital, right?" Kait said, trying to cheer herself up. "I guess. Hey, do you want me to come out there with you. We can just lay on the grass and watch the clouds." D suggested. "Company would be nice." Kait said, confirming that she wants her out there. "K. I'll be there in about a 50 milliseconds. Laters" And D hung up. "Cool. I guess I could clou….." Kait was interrupted by D popping up. "Told you I'd be here quick." D said taking place on the ground next to Kait. "Never doubted ya." Kait said. And together, the just laid there. Talking and watching the sky.

* * *

Wow. Longest Chappy EVER! WOO! Anyway, yes I changed Eva's name to Ella. Sorry if you liked that name. Also, Kathy's nickname is Kait, and Adriana's nickname is D. And sorry I took so long with this chapter. But I appreciate you reading and I just LOVE it if you reviewed. And no more cuss words. Mother's rule. THANKS!!!!


End file.
